<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Union by ThatSinga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637096">Union</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga'>ThatSinga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowvember 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saints Row</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Minor Violence, Morningstar - Freeform, Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, Swearing, Trust, Union</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Velvet joins Viola to meet some new recruits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rowvember 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Union</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You wanna see them personally?" The black haired wondered.</p><p>"Of course, I wanna meet these old friends of yours," the redhead responded.</p><p>Viola and the Boss were making their way to the airport, where they would meet some of Viola's former associates. The former Morningstar had gotten in touch with a bunch of fellow defectors who had left the Syndicate alongside her, and now wanted to join her with the Saints. These people were loyal to her, so they would follow her wherever she went.</p><p>When she had told Velvet about the potential new recruits, the woman had been a bit hesitant at first, since they were all former enemies, and tensions between them and other Saints members might have arised, but once Viola had convinced her that she trusted them, Vivi agreed.</p><p>Back when Viola had set up her gang, she was willing to sell them all out, however, once word had gotten around that she had left the organization, and her reason for doing so, a group of Morningstar members had decided to also drop their flags, and went into hiding. Then after a couple of weeks, they had contacted Viola, hoping they could follow her in joining the purple clad gang. </p><p>The Boss wanted to meet them in person, though, see for herself if they could be trusted. Viola trusted them, and Velvet trusted Viola, but she needed them to prove themselves genuinely loyal to her. That's what was most important to the Saints' leader. They would be waiting in one of the large hangars at Wesley Cutter International Airport. Vivi had told Viola to let them know to come unarmed if they were serious about joining. This situation sounded like a trap, and if Velvet hadn't trusted her newest lieutenant the way she did, she would have never agreed to come here. But should even one of them carry a gun and break the deal, she'd slaughter them all.</p><p>Once they entered through the gates of the airport, the two Saints made their way to the hangar and parked the car right next to its entrance. The demoness could sense a lot of people inside the building, easily more than 40, she hadn't expected it to be so many. Viola made her way over to the gate and entered the password to gain access to it. Once it opened, her and the Boss were greeted by a few dozen men and women, some of them still wearing Morningstar uniforms.</p><p>Viola got a little nostalgic seeing their old outfits, knowing full well the gang she had led alongside her sister was no more. Velvet on the other hand was on edge seeing the red and pink clothes. She had to admit, the guys in suits looked sharp as hell, and the ladies in their skimpy uniforms had always turned her on. But she also associated them with danger, the enemy, the ones that killed her friend. So, naturally, seeing them now when they posed no threat felt odd. She sensed no ill will in them, no treacherous thoughts or anger. But it was hard to tell with such a large group. She sensed fear in some of them, probably terrified of the leader of the Saints after what they had heard about her, or seen her do. She decided to test them.</p><p>They got up to greet their former, and future leader, but before any of them could say anything or approach the two, Velvet walked back to her vehicle, leaving everyone confused. She got an LMG out of her trunk and made her way back in front of the hangar, cocking the gun and pointing it at the crowd.</p><p>Some of them dropped to the ground, others just froze on the spot, like a deer in the headlights, eyes wide at their inevitable demise when Vivi started unloading the rifle into the hangar. Viola had known that the Boss was keeping the weapon in her car, but didn't question for what. She stood next to the redhead, hunched over and covering her ears, not daring to look at the slaughter in front of her.</p><p>After about 20 seconds of non-stop shooting, Velvet ceased fire, letting the smoking gun cool off as the last shell hit the floor with a metallic noise. Viola slowly opened her eyes once she heard her stop, scared about what she was about to see. However, to her surprise, everyone was still alive, cowering on the floor and just standing there with their hands up, the wall behind them riddled in bullet holes, but not a single fatality or injury among the former Morningstar members.</p><p>Velvet was surprised that none of them had snuck in a gun and used it to try and stop her as they thought she was going to mercilessly gun them down. One after another they got up from the ground again, looking at her confused and nervous.</p><p>"As Saints, we are constantly under fire, whether it's the law, some other gang trying to act tough, and now these STAG cunts. Some of you took cover by dropping to dodge the incoming hail of bullets, that shows you got experience and survival instincts. Some of you fearlessly accepted their deaths, that shows that you know what you've gotten yourself into and are ready to die at any moment. But none of you tried to stop me from mowing you all down, can you tell me why?" She ended her little speech with a question.</p><p>There was a short silence in the room.</p><p>"Because Miss DeWynter asked us to trust her." A male voice finally spoke up from the back.</p><p>"That proves loyalty." Velvet explained with a nod, "Welcome to the Third Street Saints."</p><p>None of them said anything for a few seconds, perplexed at the unorthodox recruitment method.

</p><p>"Thanks, Boss." She finally heard them say one after another.</p><p>"Meet us at these locations!" She tossed a little tablet over to the nearest woman, "Come in casual clothes, you will get your new uniforms there."</p><p>With that, Velvet turned on her heel and headed back to her vehicle, Viola following closely behind her. Her dark haired companion was relieved this was just some sort of mass canonization rather than an execution, she had been legitimately worried that Vivi had planned to wipe out the rest of her former gang today.</p><p>"Hell of a speech," she complimented her Boss, "And...thanks."</p><p>"You're welcome, now come on, I need your help getting those new uniforms made."</p><p>"What new uniforms?" Viola didn't know what she was required for.</p><p>"I wanna give them purple versions of their Morningstar clothes," the redhead explained, "might make it easier for them to get used to the change, and maybe help you adapt as well."</p><p>Viola's eyes lit up at the idea, "Yeah, alright, that sounds great! I think I still got the designs backed up somewhere." Viola remembered the time when she had designed the gang's costumes with Kiki years ago. The two of them, but her twin especially, had been into fashion and designing a lot in their younger years, the Morningstar's uniforms had been their design.</p><p>"Good, you should do this more often you know. Like, I'm not gonna lie, those outfits kinda get me going." She admitted, causing Viola to blush.</p><p>Viola continued rambling about fashion and trends as they made their way to Leather &amp; Lace to get what they needed for the new Saints/Morningstar union.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>